elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ache For Cake
Ache For Cake is a quest available in . The quest appears in celebration of both the two year and three year anniversary of The Elder Scrolls Online, and involves the Vestige gathering ingredients for one of Chef Donolon's renowned cakes. Background I received a voucher for a special-occasion cake from the renowned master baker Chef Donolon. I can collect my cake by finding the baker and his bakery barge in the ports of Vulkhel Guard, Davon's Watch and the Harbor District of Daggerfall. Quick walkthrough #Find Chef Donolon #Speak with Chef Donolon #Gather one banana Gather three flour Gather two honey #Return to Chef Donolon and collect the cake Walkthrough After obtaining the Jubilee Cake Voucher for free from the Crown Store and activating it, the Vestige will initiate the quest. The first objective will be to find Chef Donolon and speak with him. Chef Donolon can be found in his bakery stall in the dock areas of Vulkhel Guard, Davon's Watch and Daggerfall. When speaking to him, he will tell the Vestige the following: It's like this whenever I arrive in a new city. Everyone wants one of my cakes. That's why they call me Wizard of Whisking, you know. I wonder if anyone here received one of my rare cake voucher? Those luckey netches are in for a special treat! :I have a cake voucher. Congratulations! That's an amazing coincidence! Let me assure you, my friend, you're in for a wonderful treat! Not everyone receives one of my vouchers! Puts you right to the head of the line for my most delightful creation—the Jubilee Cake! ::Jubilee Cake? You've never had one of my Jubilee Cakes? I suppose that makes sense. I don't make them for just anyone, you know. Comes from the locally sourced flour, of course! :So how do I redeem my voucher? I'll make a fresh Jubilee Cake, but you'll have to gather the ingredients while I continue to fill my orders. I need bananas, flour, and honey. Buy them or find them, doesn't matter to me. Just bring them back here. You'll be eating cake in no time! The Vestige can find all three ingredients near Chef Donolon, on the dock and in his boat. Honey can be found in several nearby barrels, flour in flour sacks, and bananas on top of one of the barrels. Apples and Bittergreen can also be found here. The Vestige also has two other options; stealing the ingredients, or purchasing them from merchants. The latter option will, however, cost the Vestige a lot of , and may prove to be difficult for low-level players. Most to all grocers will have at least one of the ingredients in stock. If the Vestige does not possess the sufficient amount of gold to purchase the ingredients, they may also find or steal them. This method may take significantly longer than purchasing the items, but will cost the Vestige nothing. The bananas and honey can be found in any crates, barrels or sacks, while the flour is only found in flour sacks. While flour sacks can be difficult to come across, most grocers have one or several in their booth. After the Vestige has gathered all the necessary ingredients, they must return to Chef Donolon who will tell them the following: Welcome back to Chef Donolon's famous traveling bakery barge! Were you able to gather the ingredients I need to make you your cake? :I have the ingredients you requested. : :See? That didn't take too long. It's amazing what a skilled chef can do with the right ingredients and the proper equipment. Can I have my cake now? Cake? I don't know. This one came out so well, I might just keep it for myself. Just kidding! You earned this special cake. Wait until you taste it! I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised. Afterwhich the Vestige will receive their reward, and the quest will be completed. Reward *Jubilee Cake * |File:2nd Anual Jubilee Cake.png}} Journal ru:Сладость — в радость Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Auridon Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests